The use of mobile emergency light devices is widely known in the state of the art, although all of these are intended for professional use, either by different police forces and public services in general, or by the professional transport world or slow industrial vehicles, even for signposting works services in public thoroughfares. All of these have several aspects in common: they are all devices intended for professional uses, all of them have a single monochromatic light source, all of them work with a predetermined sequential signal and all of them are powered from an external source by means of a cable. Some of them have a steady light source, to which a rotating reflecting screen is added to provide the flashing effect, and others work with sequences of flashes caused by the activity of a stroboscopic lamp, and others emit in predefined pulsations, such as those of the present LED devices, which redirect their beam of light through a collimating source, or by means of a fixed bell-shaped reflector medium. Although there is a present a mobile device which enables using a rechargeable battery, this is intended exclusively for professional use, but keeping the same criterion of a single flashing or intermittent monochromatic light source, as well as its auxiliary dependence on a cable; a manual switch is required for its operation in almost all cases or it is the connection plug itself which acts as a switch, although there are now devices which incorporate an automatic internal magnetic switch of the mechanical type, meaning that the movement of a cylinder activating a pushbutton or similar is required. These devices are activated by physically resting on an inductive source, such a ferrous material of a certain density, at which time the interior magnet, which remains at rest, lifted by an elastic element, overcomes the force of said spring, and presses one of any commercial switches, normally of the lever type, activating the charge. These devices nevertheless always require a high-density inductive surface slightly adapted for its professional use, meaning that a very fine sheet of steel is unable to cause the movement of the switch.
Mobile emergency devices are furthermore conceived to provide an unmarked police vehicle with a vital element to reveal its presence and have this seen by other drivers, in order to make way between them, thanks to its identification colour. Likewise, certain machines, cranes or industrial vehicles use this type of device in special circumstances, normally to alert users to the presence of items or obstacles on the road performing technical tasks, extremely slow traffic, or as a safety complement for the operators themselves. In short, this equipment is intended exclusively for professional uses and is not conceived or designed to warn of a specific danger situation.
Due to the high rate of accidents caused by stopping through breakdowns, some legislations in the European setting are tending towards permissiveness as regards the use of these professional warning systems by private users, in the amber colour mode, for signalling a vehicle as an obstacle on the road, as is the case of Spain, for example. These warning devices, whose own technical, construction and flashing frequency characteristics provide no distinction between the different conditions of use, nevertheless cause serious confusion to drivers, who are not able to distinguish industrial signposting of road works or services from a danger situation. For this reason any drivers that see these do not take special precautions when they are noticed, unless the signal is of another colour, such as blue, in which case they clearly identify a police emergency vehicle and thus take safety measures. Apart from this the dependence on a power cable means that in most cases these warning devices are completely useless due to the emergency or accident situation itself. This situation is mainly due to the non-existence of a specific signal associated with the emergency situation associated with these cases until this date. The only sign known hitherto is the prior emergency warning triangle, whose use nevertheless involves a clear risk of being knocked down, as shown by the high accident rates, even greater because of the present characteristics of roads, which are much faster that these used to be, and which mean that this sign not only fails to be efficient, but exponentially increases the risk of being run over above all in conditions with poor light, where the reaction time also increases substantially for obvious reasons.
Another of the disadvantages of today's devices is, for example, the space that these take up in a vehicle, incompatible with their portability in the interior, as these are very bulky and heavy items that were never conceived for use as private or personal emergency equipment. Their size also makes it impossible to hold or handle these with just one hand and their connection by means of a cable—as well as entailing risk when connected, since simply plugging them in can lead to a dangerous situation in atmospheres with inflammable gases in the cases of accidents—does not allow these to be easily transported, stored and used either; their dependence on the cable is incompatible with an electrical breakdown, the most common cause of stopping on the road at the present time, or with the circumstances of natural stress associated with an emergency stop caused by an accident. The mobile equipment with batteries on the market today is designed for continuous professional use, and its technical maintenance features and size are thus incompatible with occasional use, the essential characteristic defining a personal emergency situation; its high manufacturing cost also prevents easy access of users to this type of equipment, and far less so on a widespread basis.
Lastly, there are different lights of all kinds on the market combining an intermittent, directional element with a white light source, torch, etc., all fitted with several types of reflectors, one or more switches, independent, and working with commercially available batteries or cables. This sort of equipment is incompatible with emergency warning due to its volume, weight and to its own large-sized construction structure, not proving convenient or fast to handle. The lamps emitting intermittent light do so in a specific direction and in an on-and-off sequence that is not distinctive and fails to identify the situation, which means the user has to adopt measures involving knowledge of the device and the setting, such as seeking the position towards which this has to point and an appropriate place; their size means that these are carried in the boot. Their emission power is not conceived to be visible beyond a few meters either.
The devices which have reflectors on them have bell-shaped designs, in a single piece or several aligned around an axis, but none of these offers the possibility of using both sides as combined reflector units, or has considered this until now.
Furthermore, none of the devices currently found on the market enables remote software of any kind to be automatically activated.
Mobile flashing emergency devices for private automobiles which are autonomous, small in size, which have more than a single monochromatic light source, which provide a signal clearly identifying a hazard, or which include a steady light torch, which also have very sensitive mechanical or inductive activation, the possibility of automatic and manual activation with no need for an external switch, and which also allow the possibility of triggering automatic remote activation of emergency software in a mobile terminal, such as a mobile telephone or a tablet, and which use a bell-shaped reflector with dual, external and internal, reflector face as light-emitting source, depending on the lighting needs, either directional or omnidirectional, are therefore not known of.